Dark Odyssey
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Heather seems to have found peace. But one evening, she has gone missing. Now her son, Morgan, follows his best lead of her absence back to Silent Hill. To end the nightmare for good, Morgan not only must save his mother, but himself as well.


**Silent Hill: Dark Odyssey**

-

_I don't own Silent Hill, Konami does. I'm aware of this._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Full Circle**

_In 1969, a baby girl was born. She was destined to give birth to a god._

_In 1976, a ritual was performed on that girl. The ritual succeeded, and the girl became pregnant with the god. The girl had special powers, but the pain she suffered triggered the creation of Hell, and the demons within it. Another ritual was attempt to birth that god. A man came forth to stop the ritual; he succeeded. Instead of birthing the god, a part of the girl's soul broke away, and was reborn into an infant._

_In 1983, the infant, now a little girl, returned to her hometown with her father. The little girl was rejoined with the first girl. The ritual was complete, and the god was finally born. The father stepped up to challenge the god, and he succeeded in killing it. The first girl appears before the father, giving him a newborn infant which contained the fused soul of both girls. The father accepts the newborn to raise as his own child._

_In 1994, a man comes to the girl's hometown in search of his wife. There he realizes the sins of his past, and redeems himself. He never returned from the town._

_In 2000, new infant had grown into a teenage girl. She was unaware of both her past life and those who still pursued her to summon the god she still carried inside her. The father who took her in and raised her was murdered by those who pursued the girl. Out of desire for revenge, she chased them back to her original hometown. Inevitably, the god was reborn, but incomplete. The girl struck down the wicked deity, believing to finally end the nightmare._

_In 2004, the spirit of a serial killer performs a ritual known as the 21 Sacraments in order to resurrect his "mother" The final Sacrament, the Receiver of Wisdom, and victim of the ordeal opposed the madman's spirit. The spirit was defeated, and the ritual was brought to a halt._

_In 2005, the final Sacrament was murdered. The culprit responsible was never catch or found. The death of the Receiver of Wisdom finally completed the 21 Sacraments ritual. The spirit of the serial killer, however, was unaware of the _true_ purpose of the 21 Sacraments. Shortly after the Receiver's death, the girl had given birth to a child of her own..._

* * *

_Thursday, June 10, 2022._

Academic caps were thrown into the sky, with loud cheering followed. School was out for the summer, and the seniors had finished their graduation ceremony. The parents went to their respective kids to congratulate them, but one student walked over to his family instead. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so proud of you." the student's mother said as she hugged the brown haired boy.

"Congrats, son. You did well. Soon you'll be off to university." the boy's father patted his back in praise.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, dad." the teen replied, putting on a smile. The smile was for his parents, not for himself.

"Hey, Morgan, you wanna hang out at the arcade to celebrate?" several of the graduates called out to the student.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm busy tonight." the student replied before following his parents to their car. His name is Morgan. His mother is none other than Cheryl "Heather" Mason, and his father was a respected man named Tucker Raynor. Since what happened twenty two years ago, Heather was able to move out of her old town and apply at a college in Ashfield, finally able to live as a normal person again. By the time she received her college degree was when she met Tucker Raynor. They've been dating for a year and a half, they eventually got married and later Heather was pregnant with Morgan. Over the time of her pregnancy, Heather felt unsure about her child, several times reminding her of those bad memories twenty years ago when she was carrying The Order's god inside her womb. She'd even sometimes felt paranoid of the whole event, even having nightmares of the child being born as a scary, twitching, abnormal fetus covered in both red blood and black blood.

When she began to overcome these fears, Heather began hating herself for having such thoughts and feelings. Some people might not think so about it, but she knew that the child she carried inside is not a monster; it's a human being, just like her. She thought back to her father's notes when she was an infant, that Harry perhaps felt the same due to what has happened to her original hometown, Silent Hill. Heather made the decision that, like Harry, she will love and care for this child. It was in 2005 Heather had given birth to a healthy baby boy who she named as Morgan Harry Raynor.

Through her life with her new family, Heather works at a book store while her husband works as a mailman. Though there were, of course, problems she faced in life like any adult does, but in the back of her mind she felt freed to be rid of her dark past, to move on from what happened those many years ago. The ride home went smooth for the Raynors. As pulled up to the driveway of their two-story house, Morgan stepped out immediately. Heather and Tucker stepped out and followed their son up the front door. "Congratulations, Morgan. Would you like something to eat? I can make you whatever you want." Heather asked.

"No thanks, mom. I feel kinda tire today, so I'm just gonna go rest." said Morgan as his father unlocked the door. Heather felt a little bit disheartened, this wasn't the first time he turned down an offer. Actually, she can remember so many times her son turned down something even when he was a little kid; It looked more abnormal than natural.

The teen headed up stairs to his room, closing the door. He placed his backpack by his desk and went to change into more fitting clothes, a t-shirt and a pair of pants. Afterwards, he fell onto his bed. Laying on his side, he stared at the wall for while until his eyelids became heavy. He soon fell asleep, thinking back to where the other graduate students asked him to hang out with them. Though at first impression Morgan was rather kind when turning down the other student's offer back at his school, but deep down he was actually annoyed. The truth about him was that he actually hates humans This was of course a reasonable among many kinds of people, but Morgan's hatred ran deep with a passion. Originally, it was because he had autism since his childhood. By this, he has good creative impulse and good intelligence, but lacks in being social and has difficulty getting along with other people. This has made him be picked on and bullied so much from elementary school to high school. Even now memories of some unfortunate events of him with other people replay in his thoughts several times.

His hatred for people grew more as he learn through history and sociology more about the badness in human nature, ruining the world that gave them life. It bluntly pissed him off so much. He stood out as a loner despite being around people on certain occasions. And there was the self-hatred Morgan had for himself. Not just because he was a human as well, but also he too had done some bad things. Even though he never meant to cause harm and a lot of was done out of anger, he felt that it might be enough for him to earn the title _bastard_.

Bad memories continued to go through his mind as he sleeps. It just utterly disgusted him that such creatures exist and he was one of them. He knew that life was of course unfair, but he knew that everyone eventually dreams of a better place to live. But why isn't anyone trying to work to achieve that dream? What slackers. That was when Morgan decided to work hard to become a governor or a politician, to help whatever he can to change things for the better. He just wants the pain in the world to end.

_To all end..._

A sudden scream broke the silence, interrupting Morgan from his conflicting thoughts. His eyes snapped open, but everything around him was not recognizable... or at least a little unrecognizable. He knew he was still in his bedroom, but it looked like it went to hell. Everything around was now a rust-and-blood colored. Everything was also dirty and looked like it was very old a falling apart. There were some parts of his room that had an abnormal and disgusting 'fleshy' characteristic as well. His bedroom window was boarded up, making him unable to see anything outside. There was an eerie and claustrophobic theme to it all.

"What the hell!" Morgan said in shock. He looked to his alarm clock, it read 6:04pm; has he really been asleep for that long? He swore he heard the scream came from downstairs, and it sounded like... mom! Morgan rushed out of his head and his way to his door. The knob felt uncomfortable to touch, but he opened the door anyway and headed down the stairs. He found out that the rest of his house was warped just like his bedroom. It disturbed him quite a bit. The front door, back door, and all the windows were boarded and sealed as well. When Morgan reached the bottom of the staircase, he began hearing an abnormal sound coming from the living room. It sounded like the growling of a carnivore eating something. Slowly moving against the wall, Morgan peeked slightly to see who was in the room. There was indeed someone... or rather _something_ in the room.

It surely was no human, but calling it an animal wasn't the appropriate term either. The _creature_ looked humanoid in appearance but the skin was completely removed from it, revealing the red muscle tissue underneath. Some internal organs appeared to be missing as well. There were no facial features of any kind on its head... except a large mouth filled with translucent sharp teeth. It was snarling as it slobberishly feast on a dead human. A dead human?! Looking closer, the corpse was actually...

"DAD!" Morgan cried in terrifying shock, but it was too late to change the mistake he just made. The creature suddenly turned its head to find Morgan just outside the family room. It roared at the sight of new prey. Morgan took off running down the hall, hearing the monster leaping after him. He headed for the closet by the front door, trying to open only to find it wouldn't budge. He turned his head to see the monster half way down the hall, standing on all fours. Some parts of its body, generally its head, was twitching and moving about in a fast yet disturbing way. Within Morgan's eye blink, the monster charged at him. It leaped to strike the human directly at the face; Morgan's instincts told him to evade. He quickly dropped to the door, making the monster crash into the front door hard. Morgan got back up and ran back to the room. The monster came at him again, this time able to tackle him. Both crash and toppled over a couch and onto the floor.

The monster was on top of the boy, trying to tear his face off with its teeth. Morgan's right hand was pushing against the monster's chest while his left hand was gripped onto the base between its neck and lower jaw, trying to keep the monster's face away from his. Morgan's physical strength was straining against the monster's while it was insanely struggling against his body. Able to slide his legs underneath the monster, he gave a powerful kick with both feet to force the monster off him. Getting up, he grabbed the rusted blood-stained lamp on a table. He turn to see the monster leaping at him again. He whack the side of the monster, the impact causing him to lose his grip over the lamp. He headed to the dining room, knocking down the dinner table and chairs to build an obstacle between him and the monster, giving him the chance to head to the kitchen.

He checked the drawers to find something, but only found a cooking knife in one drawer; the rest were empty. What Morgan found weird was that the knife retained a natural color instead of appearing rust and blood-colored like the rest of his house. He gradually took the knife out. Now equipped with a useful weapon, he quietly tried to make his way back to the living room. With the doors and windows sealed up, there was no escape, and he couldn't running and hiding from that monster; his only option is to kill it.

When he was about to take a step out of the kitchen, the monster's head suddenly popped out from behind wall. The shock caused Morgan to fall back on the kitchen floor, dropping the knife. The monster tackled the human again. Morgan held the monster's face back the same as the last time it was on him. His right hand reached out and grabbed the knife. Within the grip of his hand, Morgan fiercely stabbed the monster in the side of its head with the knife. The monster let out an ear piercing screech, but it continued its attempt to tear Morgan's face off. Morgan stabbed the monster's head with the knife again and again repeatedly. After the fifth stab, the monster suddenly flipped over on its side, finally off the boy again. Morgan got back up, but found that the monster was not entirely dead, just fatally injured. It was squirming in place, making painful whimpers to express its pain. Taken by instinct to finish it off, Morgan lifted his right foot up and stomped on the monster hard on its head. By the sound of its skull cracked, the monster's body went motionless. Blood began to slowly ooze out of its head.

Morgan was breathing heavily, his heart pounding from the near-death experience he just went through. He should've felt relieved, or go back to his father. But his head suddenly hurt, feeling dizzy, tired, and sick. He fell to his knees, then onto his side facing the dead monster. Everything was becoming blurry to him. Before losing conscious, he softly spoke the only question he could ask in a situation like this.

"_What the hell... is going... on?"_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
